So Here Goes it
by cesarsalad
Summary: Basically lives of highschoolers in an AU. In which Soul Society never exists, and soul reaper characters are somehow related to Karakura town. The story contains no Hollows, but most espada. Minor shipping, such as an NPC OC with Starrk. It's not overdone, and if there are any ships that happen to occur they will be made into separate stories. Please read and comment!
1. Start

(So here goes it. It was a bit touch and go, I didn't really want to put a lot out there, but this chapter might be longer than others.)

Ichigo sat down in his first class of the week. It was a bit early, and there weren't many people there. He scanned the room, as he divided the science book into two parts and set it upright on his table. Seeing as how none of his friends were here, he cradled his head with his arms, and prepared to nap for a bit.

The so called "nap" was interrupted when a few minutes later, Orihime and a new girl along with Tatsuki and Chizaru arrived and started to swarm towards Ichigo.

Orihime was very enthusiastic about the new girl who had just arrived a few days ago, and seeing how it was her first day at Karakura High, she was determined to make the young woman feel comfortable.

"Ichigo!" Orihime chimed. "Meet Suvi!"

Ichigo looked up, to see a girl with jet black hair, styled like his own. It was short and unruly, and he realized she wasn't even paying attention to him. "What's wrong?" he asked Suvi.

"Oh! Hi!" she responded, having not noticed the introduction made by Orihime. It was obvious to him that she was quite the outgoing person, an extrovert if that was the right word to use.

"My name is Suvi Tachibana! Nice to meet you, uh…" She lacked a word, more specifically, his name. "What do you go by?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you too." He said, still a bit tired. Getting a better look at her as she rushed to the other side of the classroom, he realized that she had on a very bold purple-toned red lipstick, and painted her nails a rather pale orange.

"Hey, Orihime, does she know she's not allowed to wear make-up during school?" Ichigo asked, his voice slightly raspy.

She looked at Suvi, and thought. "I don't think so… I'm gonna go tell her now."

Ichigo went back to his rest, his ploy had worked. It wasn't as if he didn't like having her around, he was just tired and in need of a nap.

Uryu was walking down the hallway as he was trying to reach class, but was harshly interrupted by two girls now running down the stairs.

"Orihime! Is everything alright?" he shouted down the stairs, looking over the railings.

"Yeah, it's just some girl issues." She replied cheerfully as the two giggling girls continued to run down stairs and get to a convenience store before it was time for the first class.

Both were laughing a bit as they briskly walked out the school and to the nearest corner store.

"So, Orihime, do you mind managing my money when we buy it? I don't know how coins work in this country."

"Sure! No problem." She answered, with a smile on her face. When they walked in, Tatsuki was just running from the corner into the 7-11 they were at.

"Found it!" Suvi replied as she held up the nail polish remover. It was a bit of an anti-climatic moment, because buying nail polish remover wasn't something to get so worried over, but she didn't want to make a bad impression on the first day of school in this new town.

As they made their way up to pay for it, there was a slight queue, and Tatsuki joined up with the two. "Hey!" they both said, waving.

"What are you two doing here?" Tatsuki asked, returning the wave.

Suvi's winter boots made a noise as she was tapping her feet on the floor, explaining how she just found out Japanese schools have a rule against makeup, and how she was wearing nail polish, and halfway though her sentence, Orihime slapped the packet of wipes onto her shoulders and finished her sentence for her.

As they were standing by the curb as Suvi was rubbing off the paint from her nails, she asked the two a question.

"Who was the man with the little girl?"

The two girls thought for a bit. "What little girl?" Tatsuki asked.

"The one with really pale green hair and kinda inappropriate clothing for such a young girl."

"Oh. The man is Coyote Starrk, the girl is his sister, Lilynette. I think she goes to middle school." Orihime answered, looking up slightly and her face set with a quizzical look. "Why?"

"Nothing."

The three walked back to class, 10 minutes before class was supposed to start.

Uryu, Chad, Keigo, and Ichigo said hello to Suvi as the three started to come in. Chizaru was already flocking to Orihime like flies to honey, but Tatsuki gave her a single smack which stopped her for a moment.

"Hi! Your name is Chad, right?" Suvi asked, her hand out to shake his. He did shake her hand, and she began chatting to Uryu about the sewing club at school, before the teacher came in and announced, "Students, class is about to begin."

(So yeah, I put in another character that isn't canon. I'm probably going to play around with the NPCs a lot more, it's my kind of style. [note: not like she is an NPC who has minor role, but, it'll come to light later.]

Don't worry if you think the story is mainly revolving around the girl and Starrk [if you didn't get it it's implied that Suvi likes Stark] next chapter I'm going to focus around lunchtime with the Espadas! Review maybe? Critiques are allowed, but not the junky kind where I don't know how I did. Also, I realize the whole thing so far is pretty petty in terms of plot (heh, sorry).

I haven't made the OC's personality really apparent other than the fact that she's outgoing and stuff so, expect some more character development along the way. It is intended that I don't show you everything in the first chapter.

PS I'm not very good at editting my own works, and if you would like to be what I think is a Beta, I'll do so for you too.)


	2. Lunch

(So here goes it, the second installment! This is really just buying me some time so I can finish the chapter where some juicy stuff is going to happen. Originally, this was part of that chapter, but, I felt that I should update it in a smaller proportion. That one's going to be significantly longer, I promise. )

It was lunch. Starrk started to pack his papers and notes, arranging them messily in his schoolbag, before tossing it over his shoulders, still gripping onto the leather handle as he strode confidently down the hall and sat down where his friends normally did, and opened up his lunch. It wasn't different from what he had yesterday, or a week ago, but he appreciated the fact that Lilynette volunteered to make lunch for him. It wasn't half bad either. It was actually quite good. A sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, and chunks of meat from the previous day's dinner served quite well for his lunch.

He took a bite, and put the lunch item down, as he dug around his backpack for the other thing. His drink that he bought this morning. Starrk tried to recall where he had put the thing, before he yawned, remembering that he had let his little sister have it.

"So much for that thought."

He continued to eat his lunch, until his friends arrived. Szayel sat down next to the always tired man, and pulled out his lunch. In a way, it was like Orihime's lunches. Gross to nearly everyone else but them. Teriyaki squid and shrimp/pork dumplings. Starrk wanted to throw up from the smell itself. It was like a mix of the scents from the sea, and the dumpster. "Have you noticed that that orange-haired girl eats almost the same things that I do?"

Starrk sighed. "It's kind of hard not to notice."

"I saw her trying to bully the new girl into eating the same dumplings!" he exclaimed, angry that he was being copied. He used his chopsticks, and expertly picked up one of the pieces of squid and brought it to his lips.

"What new girl?" Starrk asked, after swallowing the bite he took out of the sandwich.

"You don't know? I think she said she was from Spain. She has the dark hair, cut like Ichigo's." He replied.

Now that he said it, he oddly remembered seeing someone like that in the convenience store earlier on in the day, with Lilynette. Lilynette even commented on how pale she was, and how her hair seemed like it accentuated the pink toned skin even more.

Of course, Suvi's skin wasn't as pale as Ulquiorra's, or, rather, it was just as pale as Ulquiorra's. It just looked healthier because it had an undertone, unlike the other aforementioned boy.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sat down, and it looked as if Grimmjow picked a fight with someone and didn't come out on top. His jawbone was bruised, but it was more of a yellow tone. That meant it wasn't new, which relieved Ulquiorra.

See, the two were somewhat committed to keeping each other safe, especially when they lived together because they didn't have parents. They weren't in love or anything, but their shared mother implied that they were brothers.

Actually, almost everyone who was Starrk's friends didn't have parents, and worked until the late hours of the night just to feed themselves and the someone that they cared about.

The rest of the 6 eventually found their way to the circle, and sat down.

On top of the school, Suvi stood up as she ate her lunch. It seemed rather odd [her lunch], because no one in the group had really seen a dumpling like that. She had an empanada for lunch, and everyone gathered around her, asking questions and seemed quite infatuated with what she ate.

"Wait, you have a Japanese last name, yet you eat Spanish food?" Kiego asked, prancing around, completely in awe of her cultural mystery.

Suvi let out a chuckle. "I was raised in Spain, Kiego. Besides, it's not like I eat food like this everyday." To be truthful, empanadas were quite unhealthy. And Suvi definitely wasn't the skinniest one around. She had muscle and a bit of fat, which made her look quite average.

She smiled, and finished the last of her lunch, before poking a hole in the tea-in-a-box with a straw, and sucking up its contents. After lunch was back to class for her, and she sighed.

"More work." She sighed.

(Yay! Second chapter! I know that a lot of people {including myself} ship Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, but, for the sake of my promise, I did them as step brothers. The next one should be up in about 3-4 days, so look for that one! Please review and tell me what you think, or some encouragement would be nice! Also, please tell me if you would like it to be updated more often, with short installments, or longer with more space inbetween updates?)


	3. In-depth Meeting pt1

(Hey guys! I just wanted to say after this chapter, I will move the OC thing with Coyote over to a new story, and uh, you'll know which one it is. Oh, also, I don't really know how many chapters this will be… I'm thinking around 20/30, maybe more if I have a super intricate plot to carry out. But I'm looking forward to doing more fics when my time opens up again.)

Suvi sighed. She lived a fair distance away from the school that she attends, and it was quite unfortunate that none of her newfound friends lived close to her. The closest one to her that she knew of was Uryu, and he wasn't too fond of her, as far as she knew. Besides, their path was still different.

She sulked a bit, as her trainers made a slight sound as she walked with long strides. Suvi was looking forward to holding down the fort, while her dad and mom were gone. It was already five, but having adjusted to the new laidback lifestyle of suburban-ish Japan, she knew her parents would be away for long hours of work.

Of course, let's get started, delving into Suvi's life and lifestyle, with other tidbits here and there. She was originally born in Japan, but her parents moved to Spain, for a very exciting job offer in Madrid. However, she wasn't based in Karakura Town, having been born in the big town of Tokyo.

* * *

Her dad, a nomad of sorts, opted to move in and out of countries in the time span of decades. He was never content with staying in one place too long, and his job allowed him to do exactly that. Nobu Tachibana hasn't been in Japan for long since his childhood days were over. As soon as he was over with highschool, he left for a promising job of being one of a western hairstylist's assistants. Years later, it did pay off, as he went around, always being offered high end jobs with a nice paycheck and steady hours. However, at this turn back into suburban Japan, he settled for a rather long drive to a more urban city, hoping that the peace would be good for his wife and child.

Miu Tachibana was dragged on this amazing adventure of a lifetime when she met Nobu in her first year of highschool, being absolutely smitten with him. She immediately was willing to abandon her home for her future husband as she knew that with him, her life was set. It was insanely corny in the sense that she had never looked back, having all her peers deem this as "reckless love". Miu is a fashion designer, who makes her own pieces, and sells them online. She wasn't as famous as her husband, but, the money she makes is decent enough to be an income source.

Suvi was a very bold child, one event in her childhood highlighting that greatly. When about 7, her parents took her on a vacation to the California deserts, more known as Death Valley. She was left alone, being trusted to walk back to their camp to fetch some snacks, seeing as they were only a mere 1/4th of a mile away. They were wrong, so very wrong, as Suvi was seen strangling a rattlesnake, laughing when the rattle vibrated violently. She was unafraid, and eventually ended up killing the thing, as her parents were scared to death of what would happen.

It was her second year in high school, and there had been no romantic interests for her, even though her Miu and Nobu constantly bug Suvi about it.

* * *

By this time, Suvi was nearing home, when she noticed that Coyote and Lilynette were next to her home. She immediately went dashing to them, asking why they were there.

Suvi uttered, slightly breathless, "What are you doing here?"

Lilynette got slightly defensive, yelling, "We live here, dumb girl!"

Starrk pulled his little sister back, and questioned Suvi, "So you're the new family? We haven't met anyone from that house yet."

Suvi nodded plainly, and voiced, "I think I sit next to you in one class, but you're asleep."

It was plain to see, that Lilynette was getting bored, fast. She didn't want to be around for small talk, and Starrk knew it. He handed her the keys, and stepped over to Suvi. "Do you want to talk inside, assuming you want to talk."

The pale-green haired middle school girl was very excited to have someone other than her brother and his friends be invited over, not that they even came over often. She was desperate for something to do, hence, this would be great entertainment for her.

Swiftly, she turned the keys in the lock, and dashed inside, tearing the keys out and placing them in a bowl. The interior was quite old, with minimal furniture. It was quite an open space, with curtains as walls.

"No parents?" She inquired, knowing that any parent would beat their child down to a bloody pulp for keeping their house like this.

"No." Starrk said, as the two of them slipped into indoor footwear.

"Sorry," Suvi hummed.

"I'll take it you do have parents because it seems that there were cars in the driveway this morning."

"Uh… Yeah! But they won't be back until 7." She sighed.

"I'm sorry that it's messy in here. We weren't expecting people." Starrk said, handing her a cup of black tea.

"No worries! I don't mind." Suvi replied, shaking her head slightly.

Lilynette sat down next to Suvi, leaning towards her slightly. "It's always so boring here! Stay for a while!"

Suvi nervously chuckled, wondering if the two were already aware of her petty "like" of Starrk. They seemed rather smart and whatever one thought, the other was probably thinking it too. "S-sure. If Starrk doesn't mind too much."

"He's too busy sleeping all the time to care!"

The man yawned as he rested his cheek against his hand, and yawned.

Suvi's face was a very bright red, and she looked away. "Uh… Maybe I'll go for dinner?"

Starrk didn't have much of a reaction, though, Lilynette looked slightly embarrassed.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Starrk answered for Lilynette, knowing his little sister had a hard time with explaining anything. "I can't cook, and Lilynette isn't the best either."

Suvi's throat made an odd sound, and she asked, "Is that so? I'll cook if you want me too. For that matter, would you like to just join me for dinner?"

It was clear that Lilynette really wanted to, but Starrk was slightly wary of the offer. "Are you sure your parents don't mind or something like that?"

Suvi thought about it, and offered the reply. "No, I'm sure they won't. Besides, they constantly push me to have friends."

Lilynette's face lit up with a mirthful grin. "Yes!" she did a fist pump in the air.

Suvi grinned, cheeks still a slight red.

"Let's go." Suvi smiled to Lilynette.

(Okie dokey, so, this chapter is very long, and uhh, any more chapters focusing on the two will be in another story. Sorry for falling a bit behind I've been in the hospital because I'm in a stomach surgery thing.)


End file.
